


Mirror Maze

by BlackFox_Desire



Category: Original Work
Genre: Anal Sex, Demon Sex, Demons, Doggy Style, Double Penetration, F/M, Hellhounds, Knotting, Mind Control, Mind Manipulation, Rape, Tentacle Monsters, Tentacle Sex, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-29
Updated: 2018-12-16
Packaged: 2019-09-02 07:43:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16782649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackFox_Desire/pseuds/BlackFox_Desire
Summary: A town sends someone into the caves as a sacrifice to whatever dwells inside. A young woman is chosen and gets the (mis) fortune of meeting every creature inside the mirror maze.





	1. Chapter 1

Every year, they send in a new sacrifice. Originally, they were called champions, but after years of losing, they changed names. While no one liked this particular time of year, it was tradition to send in a new sacrifice.

The reason they did this was so that they could appease whatever lives in the caves. Some said it was a portal to hell and that they were all sinners for worshipping such foul things. Some say it was a portal to a god.

That the reason the champions hadn't come back is because they were the chosen ones and got to live in paradise. Either way, whoever went in that cave, never came out.

Everyone gathered in the towns square for tjs drawing to begin. Each year they did this, the people thought the only way for this to be fair was to draw from a list of all their names.

Everyone but the government officials, elderly, children, and disabled had a chance to be chosen. Which seemed fair enough. Everyone was in a somber mood, waiting to see who it was that would be chosen.

Last year it was Aaron Koster, the butcher's boy. He was only 18 years old and since going in, he hasn't returned. Everyone waited in grim anticipation for the name to be selected. After a while of searching for a name slip, their governor took one out.

He broke the seal on it before reading the name into a microphone. “Lunete Deirdre.” The young woman whose name that was froze in her spot.

She didn't want to be selected, didn't want to go inside that cursed cave and face whatever resides in there. Whether it be a benevolent god, or the devil himself.

“Lunete Deirdre, please step forward.” The governor said when she didn't move. Everyone moved aside to allow her to come up to stand next to the government officials. “This concludes this years selection.”

With that, Lunete was ushered to the state building where she would be washed and given a fresh pair of clothes. To Lunete, this came as quite a shock, as she was only 22. She was still young and had the possibility of a life ahead of her.

One of her plans was to leave the town so that she could save herself from this horrid tradition. If there was a god in there, then Lunete was going to give them a piece of her mind. The young woman was a little embarrassed to get undressed in front of strangers, but she did so anyway.

Her soft skin was on display, her sizable breasts were left to hang once she removed her bra, and her plump rear was exposed once she removed her underwear. Lunete was scrubbed down from head to toe, her auburn hair washed as well.

Once she was clean, Lunete was lead to where she would be given her clothes. A simple grey outfit, consisting of a grey long sleeve shirt and fitted sweat pants. She was even given a new pair of shoes to wear.

Though, what puzzled Lunete was that she was instructed to wear lace lingerie. “What for?” She questioned softly.

She didn't get an answer before she was rushed to get dressed. Clad in the all grey outfit, Lunete was lead to the cave. Some of the people gathered to watch her go inside, but most didn't have the heart to see another one of them go inside, never to be seen again.

“Good luck,” the governor whispered as he gently pushed her forward. Lunete felt her stomach twist in knots as she slowly advanced towards the cave. There were guards posted there, probably to stop her from running away.

Reigning in her courage, Lunete continued to step towards the cave. With only a mere moments hesitation, Lunete Deirdre stepped into the cave.

It was dark, at least at first. In the distance, Lunete could see light so she walked towards it. When she reached it, Lunete could see that there were two torches which framed a doorway. Swallowing her nerves, Lunete opened the door to reveal an entire room of mirrors.

Stepping forward, Lunete began the maze, hoping to find a way out and run away from this town. Never to return. It was so confusing, walking around and seeing nothing but herself. Early on, Lunete was smart enough to leave a mark on each mirror as she went along.

All she did was brush her hand across it until a smudge appeared on the otherwise smooth surface. That was how she would be able to tell if she had been in the area recently. While Lunete got the impression she was alone, as she rounded one of the corners, she didn't feel alone.

“That's because you aren't alone.” A voice said. Lunete jumped, spinning around to face whoever spoke. A tall man stood there, dressed in a period suit.

“Who are you?” Lunete asked, only getting a bored sigh in return.

“You humans always ask the same questions.” He replied dryly. “You are unworthy of speaking my name, mortal.” 

“Are you a god?” Lunete asked. “Or are you the devil?” That got a laugh in return. A silky, deep laugh, one that made Lunete almost lose focus.

“Is that the mullarkey they're spewing about this place?” He asked. “Oh, how dreary you humans really are.”

“What are you then?” Lunete asked, getting her nerve back. “Why do you keep referring to be as a mortal?”

“You've got a bit of fight in you, little mouse.” He replied, ignoring her question. His eyes scanned her frame lazily before they met hers. Lunete wanted to look away, but she found herself unable to. “That's it, pet, just keep looking into my eyes.” He said softly.

His voice suddenly became as smooth as silk, wrapping around Lunete and encasing her tightly. In the back of her mind, she was aware that whatever was happening to her was wrong. However, it seemed she was powerless to stop it.

“No worries, little thing,” he said as he came closer. “I won't hurt you… much.” He added. “You're lucky I found you first, for I dare say I'm the safest one here.” He smirked. She opened her mouth to speak, but he was close enough to place a finger. “Shh,” he whispered. “No need for speaking, only sounds.”

Lunete didn't know what he meant, but she found that because he shushed her, she couldn't speak even if she wanted too. Her brows came together as her panic set it, Lunete breaking the contact with whatever strength she had left.

She moved to back away but his arms grabbed hers forcefully to stop her from leaving. “Don't run, don't ever run from me, pet.” He ordered, forcing her to look into his eyes. “Usually I have more control. But I didn't get the opportunity to taste the last mortal. You will just have to forgive me.”

Lunete didn't have time to ponder what he meant before he wrenched her shirt up and off of her and pulled her pants down. Lunete let out a cry of surprise before she was bent over, her hands placed over a mirror.

“It's been quite sometime since I fed,” he whispered in her ear. Forgive me if I indulge a bit.” He unclipped her bra with ease and pulled down her panties. “Such a fine mortal they sent, and its a good thing I found you first.”

Lunete wanted to fight back, but the man kept a forceful hand on her back to keep her from moving. He didn't even bother to take his own clothes off, merely undid the buttons of his breeches and pulled them down.

It was then it became clear what was about to happen to her, and Lunete began to thrash to break free. It was hard, though, as he kept a firm grip on her and her pants inhibited her legs from moving as well.

“None of that,” he tsked. “Just look at yourself and how you react to me. When you feel ready, look into my eyes again.” He said before he moved forward in one fluid motion.

There was no warning as he penetrated her, sinking all the way forward in one thrust. Lunete shuddered and let out a whimper. She could feel the size and length od him. While she was no virgin, Lunete had never felt anything like this before.

“Oh, mortal,” he sighed. “You are delicious.” Without any further waiting, the man began to thrust. “I'd say I'd ruin you for anyone else, but that would be a lie.” He laughed breathily. “See how your body moves, feel how good this is.”

Lunete had no choice but to watch as her breasts moved forward, bounced up and down with each rough trust. Breathy pants and bitten off moans were the only sounds she made. The man continued to violate her, before something in her stirred and told her to look up.

Raising her eyes, Lunete found herself mesmerized by his eyes as he looked right back at her in the mirror. “Don't be ashamed of the pleasure you feel from this. This is what you mortals were meant to do. Let go of your control, for it belongs to me.”

And just like that, a broken moan passed through her lips as she allowed herself to feel the pleasure. He grinned back at her, slapping her ass for good measure, which startled another delicious moan from her.

“That's it,” he hissed. “Let me feed from your pleasure.” He sped up his already quick trusts, roughly fucking into her. Lunete's body betrayed her, as her hips moved to meet each thrust. “And just,” he said softly. “There.”

With a hard thrust forward, he hit that special spot that none of the boys in the town seemed to be able to find. Lunete moaned loudly, the sound of skin on skin following behind. With each moan, Lunete was unknowingly feeding the demon thrusting inside of her.

As he fed, he got stronger and stronger. He gripped Lunete's hips tight enough to bruise, able to feel her climax approaching. “That's it, pet, lose that final bit of control. Surrender to me, and when you do, it'll be like nothing you've ever felt before.”

With a few more rough and well placed thrusts, Lunete nearly screamed her as she climaxed. She felt as if a shred of herself had been taken, especially when the man practically snarled as he filled her with his seed.

He pulled out and in an instant, he was gone. Lunete caught her breath as she shakily stood up straight. Not knowing what else to do, she shrugged her clothes back on and continued walking, though now she had a limp as she did so.

Never before had she been taken and violated in such a way. Though, a dark part of her mind thought that the experience could have been worse. The same part was the one that convinced her to take pleasure in what happened to her.

However, Lunete shook her head and continued on. Hopefully she'd get out of there soon


	2. Chapter 2

After being violated, Lunete continued on. Her mind was no longer hazy and she didn't feel like she was no longer in control. He must have done something to her to allow that to happen.

No way would she have just let herself be degraded like that. But whatever he did ensured she was unable to fight back. Just as she rounded another corner, however, Lunete was knocked down.

She fell with a grunt, though she froze when she realized that a snarling dog was on top of her. “Woah,” she said quietly. “Nice doggy, I'm not gonna hurt you!” She said.

The dog seemed to believe her, as it stopped growling and backed off a bit. However, the dog didn't waste time as it pawed at the waist band of her pants, its nails catching and beginning to pull it down.

“Hey!” Lunete shouted as she shoved the paw away and rolled over to get her feet under her. However, as soon as she was on her hands and knees, the dog grabbed the waistband with its teeth and began yanking it down. “Stop! What are you doing?!” Lunete cried out.

The more she shuffled to get free, the more the material was pulled away until it finally ripped and allowed the dog a clear view of it's target. Moving forward, it nuzzled at her pussy, its cold nose causing her to squeal.

“Hey!” She shouted. “Stop it! Bad dog, bad do- ah!” Lunete was cut off by the dog beginning to lick at her, cleaning up the mixed juices from her last encounter with something in this maze.

Lunete shuddered and trembled as the dog kept licking. She felt ashamed that it felt kind of nice, and because of that, her guard was down and the dog took full advantage. He jumped up on her, mounting her with ease.

As soon as he did, Lunete grunted, coming baxk to reality. She let out a cry as the tip of the dog's cock hit her lips a few times before finally sinking in. She'd never seen a dog cock before, so she didn't know what to expect.

However, it was almost as thick as the man's and nearly as long with a tappered head that rubbed her sweet spot with the slightest of movements. Without waiting, the dog began to thrust furiously. It was also then that Lunete realized how abnormally large and warm it was.

While Lunete tried not to enjoy this, it didn't help that each thrust hit her sweet spot, forcing a moan after each fast and rough thrust. Lunete could feel it's tail wagging furiously as it bred her. It's sharp claws dug into her shoulders as it fucked her, the pain a welcome distraction.

However, it wasn't enough to stop her orgasm, as she came on the dog's cock which got a whine as she clenched around him. The dog got even sloppier with his thrusts, a sign of his impending climax.

“No,” she mumbled, delirious from the pleasure as it continued to hit her spot. “Bad d-dog. Stop.” It was too late, as it let out a breathy whimper as it's cock expanded inside of her, catching on her lips.

She let out a mumbled cry as jet after jet was pumped into her. It didn't help that the dog continued to thrust, pushing it's knot deeper inside. Lunete came a second time before the knot shrunk and the dog pulled out.

It began licking the mixed juices, cleaning her up. Lunete was so tired and out of it that she allowed it to happen. Once she was clean, however, it only seemed to make the dog horny again. Deciding to mount his bitch again, Lunete whimpered as the dog fucked her again, finding her hole faster this time.

“Uh!” She moaned weakly. “B-bad dog.” She gasped. “Let me g-go.” Of course, the dog didn't listen, didn't know any better as it fucked her and bred her. “Fuck!” Lunete cried as she came a third time. “Oh, just s-stop.” She whimpered. Lunete panted roughly as she was fucked.

The dog didn't care about her pleasure, only seeming to want to breed her good. So that's what it did, fucking Lunete relentlessly. With the constant pressure on her sweet spot, Lunete came a fourth time.

She shuddered violently, her eyes rolling back. “Oh, fuck,” she gasped weakly. “Good dog, oh g-good f-fucking dog.” It didn't knot her this time, but Lunete didn't care as it ripped another orgasm from her.

As soon as the dog was off, however, Lunete had the sense to get up off the floor. Her legs were shaky beneath her but she was quick to pull her pants up, not caring about the mess that was her pussy before she ran off.

Once she was sure she was away, Lunete took a moment to gather herself. If a fucking dog could easily violate and make her cum so easily, Lunete feared what else was in store for her.

She didn't have to wonder long, for as she rounded the corner, Lunete was set upon by yet another dog. This one bigger than the last. As soon as it saw her, it growled and barked.

“Fuck,” she muttered. Two options, try and fight and possibly die. Or submit and pass. As much as she hated it, Lunete let out a deep sigh before she pulled her own pants down and got on her knees.

Stopping his growls, the dog advanced and sniffed her. As it did, Lunete could see it's cock jutting out. It looked bigger than the last one felt! No way could she take that. Though, before she could change her mind, Lunete was quickly mounted.

This one seemed to know what it was doing as it found her pussy on the first try. “Ah!” She cried as it thrust violently. It bit her shoulder with its sharp teeth, making her cry out again in pain. However, it didn't seem to care as it set a brutal pace.

Like the last mutt, Lunete was roughly fucked and bred. Though, this dog seemed to have more stamina. Lunete came five times, delirious from the amount of orgasms she had. The sounds were obscene, wet and sloppy.

Lunete was trembling violently, another orgasm ripped from her. The dog had yet to even knot her once, and it was still going. “Uh! Uh! Uh!” She moaned weakly. “F-fuck yeah… oh fuck. Such a good f-fucking dog, ugh.”

Lunete wasn't even aware of what she was mumbling as she was used. Finally, after what must have been hours, the dog whimpered as it knotted her. Though, it didn't stop its relentless assault.

Lunete passed out afterwards, unable to take it any longer. Not that the dog cared, for as soon as it was done, it pulled out and cleaned her up. Much like the last one, cleaning her made it horny, so without a care, Lunete was mounted again.

Even in her unconscious state, Lunete was subjected to the brutal fucking of the dog. She was knotted over and over, cleaned again, then filled once more.


	3. Chapter 3

Lunete awoke to being fucked yet again. The same damn dog she passed out with was on her. From the feel, Lunete had probably been fucked all night. Not that she cared at this moment as an orgasm was ripped from her again.

“Uh fuck!” She whimpered. “Do you even sleep?!” She asked as it kept fucking her. Lunete came twice before it knotted her a final time. Once done, the beast seemed to have had enough of her as it trotted off. “Jeez.” Lunete mumbled as she stood.

Though, she nearly fell over had she not braced herself on one of the mirrors. The dog must have fucked her all night if she was this sore. Deciding to just forgo the pants, Lunete limped on.

It seemed that this entire thing was just a never ending fuck. A demon and two dogs fucked her, one dog fucked her the entire night and made her cum countless amounts of times. Her pussy was so sore, but that didn't matter once she met the next monster.

A six foot minotaur stood in front of her. Knowing she would stand no chance, Lunete submitted. That was how she found herself being fucked roughly by an enormous cock, so big that it almost hurt.

The bullman wasted no time, just grabbed her and fucked her. And Lunete shamefully moaned and met the brutal thrusts. And when he came with a mighty bellow, Lunete wasn't far behind.

Though, like the second dog, he wasn't finished with her. Lunete was fucked against one of the mirrors, the sounds obscene as she was violated over and over again.

She was nothing but a breeding sleeve for anything in this maze, her stomach bulging forward as if she was pregant from the amount of cum inside her. Demon, dog, and minotaur cum was pumped into her.

“Fuck! Fuck! Fuck!” Lunete cried as she came again. She could see herself in the mirrors that surrounded them, could see how big in everyway this monster was compared to her. How her greedy cunt swallowed the thick heavy cock inside of her.

It was starting to make sense, why no one left or made it out. Why would they? It was constant fucking pretty much all day. While she was sore and tired, Lunete had never cum so much before in her life.

Much like with the second dog, Lunete passed out from the pleasure. But the minotaur didn't care if his bitch was awake or not, he just kept thrusting and using her until his balls were dry.

When she woke up, Lunete moaned weakly as she came again. It seems the further she went, the bigger the cock got. “Uuh, fuck.” She moaned as the minotaur didn't srop his assault. She was limp, taking the brutal treatment.

Her stomach bulged with the amount of cum inside her. But at this point, Lunete was so drunk off the pleasure that she didn't care. With a few more brutal thrusts, the minotaur came with a bellow, filling her as she came again.

Without a care, the minotaur pulled out and let Lunete sink to the floor in a heap. She laid there for who knows how long as she recovered from all the fucking. Weakly, she pressed on her stomach and felt the mixed cum trickle out of her.

She spent this time relaxing and ensuring all the cum was out so she could stand and move at a reasonable pace. She grunted as she stood on shaky legs. Her shirt was ruined, so Lunete saw no reason not to take that off too.

If the only way to pass was to get fucked, then what choice did Lunete have? She continued on in the maze, fucking everything she came across.

Lunete was barely anything but the shell of the girl she used to be, as she continued. She was constantly pleasure drunk, having cum so much and so often, taking rough fuckings in her ruined pussy.

If she made it out of this maze, Lunete knew that normal humans could no longer satisfy her. She needed to be brutalized, fucked by large cocks and made to cum constantly.

As she continued, Lunete could feel it. She was almost done, she had almost made it through. She had just escaped a fucking with another dog, only, a minotaur lumbered over and fucked her face.

Her jaw hurt, and it didn't help that she had been fucked for hours. Spitroasted on the two cocks as she was knotted and bred by the dog and forced to swallow the minotaur's cum.

But finally, she could just feel it, Lunete was almost free.


	4. Chapter 4

As she rounded the corner, Lunete prepared herself to be set upon by another monster. At this point, Lunete just submitted to each creature. If she was guaranteed to continue on if she fucked the thing, then she may as well do it.

Though, Lunete knew that if she lingered she would be stuck forever in the never ending loop of being fucked. It didn't matter if she was awake or not, Lunete would be fucked no matter what. And the more she was violated, the more Lunete became accustomed to it.

For several moments, as she walked, nothing happened. She wasn't set upon by another dog or minotaur, wasn't bent over by a centaur and fucked so hard, she feared she'd break completely. The centaur was by far her favorite, though.

By thinking of the last one, one seemed to appear as she rounded another corner. Already knowing what to do, Lunete bent over and placed her hands on a mirror, spreading her legs. “A pet that learns,” he said darkly. “Smarter than the rest.”

“If it gets me through, I'll do it.” Lunete replied, shocked that it spoke. Other than the first creature she encountered, none of them spoke to her.

“Smart,” he repeated. “You are worthy, then.” That was her only warning before she was mounted. Lunete whimpered as inch by inch the giant cock was shoved into her pussy. “You are worthy for the gift I give. I shall not stop for quite some time. Prepare yourself.”

“Just do it,” Lunete said through gritted teeth. With that, the centaur began to thrust, slowly at first, before picking up the pace. Her tits hit the mirror in front of her with the force of his thrusts, her legs shaking as she held herself up.

Her first orgasm nearly made her fall, but the centaur held her up. “You are not finished yet. I shall hold you still as you receive my gift.” He said. So, Lunete was held up as she was brutally raped.

“Ah!” A second orgasm. “Oooh, fuck.” A third not long after. Over and over, again and again. Lunete could barely speak, barely made a sound as she was fucked and used. “Fuck me,” she mumbled weakly. “Fuck me good.”

And fuck her good he did. Lunete passed out after a while, having came for the sixth time. And when she awoke, Lunete wasn't surprised as she came again.

The centaur let out moans and grunts of his own as he fucked her, feeding her insatiable lust. Lunete came twice more before falling completely limp. She was held up by his cock and hands as he relentlessly fucked her.

None of the things she fucked seemed to care if she reacted or not. They only cared that they got a nice wet hole to fuck. And it seemed all of them could go for hours and hours into probably a day or two.

When it came, Lunete was still passed out. The centaur didn't stop though, his cock spearing into her. “Such a worthy pet,” he murmured. “If only you were mine to claim. I'd ravish you like this forever.” He grunted.

He placed his hand on the mark on her hip, one he noticed when he first saw her. She was claimed by someone else, but while he had her all to himself, this centaur was going to fuck her good. Oh, he'd love to break the mark she had, her pussy perfect for him. Thinking of it, and knowing she'd never really protest, even if she were awake, the centaur stopped his assault.

He'd love nothing more than to continue fucking her sweet, greedy little pussy, but he had something sweeter in mind. He pulled his cock out, a sickening, wet, pop was heard as all the cum flooded out of her. He positioned his cock at her ass and carefully and slowly thrust inside. 

He groaned at the tightness of her. Ass virgins were the best. Lunete let out a soft whimper in her sleep as he began to thrust. Once he felt her loosen, the centaur began to fuck her ass like he did her pussy. Fast and hard, his balls slapping her ass with the force of his thrusts. Lunete woke up, delirious from all the orgasms she had.

She let out a broken moan, as she felt the assault hadn't stopped. “Ugh,” she whimpered. Oh, it hurt, it hurt and she felt full and she was powerless to stop it.

“Worthy,” he grunted. “Worthy of my gift.” For hoirs, he fucked her ass, and Lunete began to moan and meet the brutal thrusts. It felt good, after a while. Lunete never had anything in her ass, but this felt good. Finally, after he came, the centaur layed her down and left her there in a puddle of their mixed juices.

Left alone, Lunete fell asleep again, knowing she'd need to recover from this ordeal. “God damn,” she whispered to herself as she could see the state she was in. Covered in cum, naked, her lips puffy, her hips bruised.

She could see her back in the mirrors, .able to see her ass still gaping and dribbling cum. Lunete felt dirty, but she couldn't help the small, impish smile on her face as she rubbed the dried cum and sweat on her body.

“I'm never getting out of here if I keep getting fucked like this.” She mumbled.

~

Lunete was surprised she didn't wake up to an orgasm, or a hard cock in her pussy. Instead, she was on the ground by herself. Getting up, Lunete limped on. However, she didn't get far as her leg was wrapped in a vine before she was suspended upside down in the air.

“Woah!” She cried. “Put me down!” She yelled. “Put me do-OH!” She squealed as a thick vine entered her pussy. As she looked, Lunete could see there were dozens of tentacle like vines.

One was already in her cunt, and two held her legs apart. Another slithered into her mouth, silencing her sounds as it emitted some form of liquid that made her mind fog over as she had no choice but to swallow it.

Another tentacle slithered over to her rear and slowly entered her. The fog and haze of the liquid made Lunete not feel any pain as she was entered from behind. All her holes were filled, and smaller tentacles came up and fondled her nipples, wrapping around them and squeezing and twisting.

Lunete let out a muffled moan as she came, though, as soon as she did, the liquid pouring into her mouth seemed to be having an even larger effect on her. Lunete found herself stuck in a constant orgasm, giving up complete and utter control as she lost herself in the pleasure.

Lunete didn't know how long she was fucked by this beast, but she couldn't count how many times she came or how many times she was filled. It didn't matter though, as Lunete didn't care.

Constant pleasure, over and over. Lunete never seemed to stop cumming. She briefly thought she would die like this. It seemed that days passed and she got no relief. The liquid was enough to keep her from dying, though, from the rough treatment, not that she noticed in her lust filled haze.

But like all the creatures, this one had had enough and let her go. Lunete didn't move for hours as she recovered, the haze slowly fading away. 

Once she felt ready, Lunete stood up and limped on. As she rounded a corner, she let out a sigh of relief as she saw the door out. Without hesitation, she opened it and stepped through it. However, while she was out of the maze, Lunete found herself in a room.

There was several pieces of furniture, and even a fire place. Couches, tables, chairs, and even a bed. Shelves of books and a desk with a pen and parchment. “So,” a voice said, startling her. “You made it out.”

The figure came out from where it was hiding, revealing itself as the demon who she first encountered. “You.” She mumbled.

“That's right.” He nodded. “Did you like my little maze?” He asked. “I bet you did, everyone does.” He smirked slightly. “I'd like to make you an offer. Stay here, with me. Be my pet and I'll ravish you forever. Or leave, and return to your mundane life. Knowing you will never be satisfied the same way again.”

That was one hell of an offer. But the longer Lunete looked into his eyes, the same hazy fell over her. He smirked wider as he could see she was already falling under his spell.

“Of course, it's not really an offer. You don't really want to leave. You want to be my little pet, allow me to feed from your pleasure. You'll stay.”

“I'll stay.” She muttered.

“Good little pet.” He grinned. He held out a hand, which she took. “I'm going to fuck you for the rest of your days,” he whispered. “And I'll feed on your pleasure. I'll even put you through that silly little maze again, or maybe even get my creations in here to fuck my pretty little broodmare, hmm, would you like that?”

“Yes,” she hissed.

“Good.” He grinned. 

Her town never saw Lunete Deidre again. None of them knew of her fate, none of them knew that because she was the demon's willful pet, she saved them from their world turning into nothing but sex crazed slaves, full of cum and pleasure.

Instead, that world belonged to Lunete as she was fucked and raped forever. And when she died, a new sacrifice was chosen.

A boy this time, and as he entered, he too, fell under the same fate. The demon's clever plan never failed and he and all his monsters were satisfied.

Though, sometimes, the sacrifices didn't make it all the way through, sometimes, they were stuck, willfully with one of the monsters. Erik, a boy of 15 was chosen, the next victim of the Mirror Maze

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If yoy guys enjoyed this little short story, let me know. 
> 
> If you'd like to see Erik's adventures through the maze, let me know.
> 
> If you'd like to know, in detail how Lunete went through her new life, let me know.
> 
> And, if you'd like to see someone beat the maze, let me know.


	5. Questions

First of all, thanks for enjoying this little story of mine. I'm not the best writer out there. But I'm glad some of you enjoy the things I do.

An extension of the questions I asked at the end of the last chapter, here are a few things I'd like to know for future reference:

1\. If you'd like to see Erik's adventures through the maze, let me know.

1.2. What monsters would you like him to face? Perfered ending for him? (No guarantee I'll do that exact ending)

2\. Would you like to know, in detail, how Lunete went through her new life? 

2.2. If so, anything in particular you'd like to see?

3\. Would like to see someone beat the maze?

3.2. Would you like to see what happens to the town should the sacrifice either not enter the maze or somehow fail it?

I'm honestly exploring more into these different kinds of stuff, so pointers and suggestions would be appreciated.


End file.
